A variety of article identification and/or surveillance systems are known, for example for the prevention or deterrence of unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area such as a retail establishment. Often, article identification/surveillance systems include a tag that is removably secured to an article, such as merchandise, etc, to be identified and/or monitored. The tag may be removed or deactivated prior to authorized removal of the article from the controlled area. Upon unauthorized removal the tag may activate an alarm. For example, some identification/surveillance tags or devices may be designed to cause an alarm through interaction with an electromagnetic field established at the exits of the controlled area. Other varieties of tags may be designed to release a dye, for example onto an article, if the tag is forcibly removed.
The use of identification/surveillance tags is very popular amongst soft goods retail establishments to reduce shrinkage primarily due to shoplifting. One variety, called hard tags, includes a hard or rigid plastic tag body that is typically attached to soft goods, such as garments, using a tack. The tack may include a button having a pin extending from one side of the button. The end of the pin extending from the button is sharp to allow insertion of the pin into fabric/material of the items to be tagged without damaging the items. The button may be configured with sufficient size to prevent someone from forcing the fabric past the button to defeat the identification/surveillance system. According to different designs, the tack construction can include a plastic button that is molded around a metal pin. In other designs, the tack is constructed similar to a thumbtack in which the pin and button are a unitary structure.
The pin of the tack may be inserted through the article and into the tag body to affix the tag to the article for identification/surveillance. The tag may include a clutch or a clamp that captures the pin, thereby preventing unauthorized removal of the tag from the article. The clamp or clutch of the tag may be opened using a specially configured apparatus. In addition to the clamp or clutch, the tag may also house a sensor element to be detected by EAS (electronic article surveillance) detectors. Other variations include ink tags, which may release a permanent ink onto the article if the tag is forced open, and keepers, which may include a cable or wire connected to a stationary structure to physically prevent removal of the article. Once the clamp or clutch has been opened the tack may be removed from the tag, thereby allowing the tag to be removed from the article.
One problem often encountered with article identification/surveillance devices used for soft goods is the hazard associated with the sharp pin. When the tag is attached to the item, the pin is received within the tag, and the sharp end of the pin is not exposed and does not pose any hazard. When the tag is detached, however, the tack is removed from the tag, and the sharp pin is exposed. The exposed sharp pin of the loose tack creates hazard to store clerks, such as during and after removal of the tag, and to customers, for example if it is inadvertently left in the item. With increasing frequency, stores are also offering self-checkout in which the customer scans and pays for items without the assistance of a store clerk. The new application of self-checkout further exposes customers to hazards if the customers also detach the tag and handle the loose tack without the benefit of proper training.
In addition to the hazard presented by the pin, another drawback that is often encountered with identification/surveillance tags using a tack to secure the tag to an article is difficult removal of the tack from the tag. Commonly, the tack is separated from the tag body. Removal of tack may require some amount of force to slip the pin out of the gripping material of the tag clamp. Additionally, a long pin, which may be used for tagging thicker items, may be caught on the surrounding material of the tagged item or may not be fully removed from the item during the detaching process. These problems may hamper attempts at automatic tag removal. These problems may further complicate the incorporation of self-checkout stations in retail establishments. This further complication is, at least in part, due to the fact that customers using self-checkout stations must remove the identification/surveillance tags without the benefit of any extensive training or explanation.